


a nightmare of reason and faith alike

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [67]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, akificlets, plastic!rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 36 Rory Pond ne Williams/Awesome - In Our Defense: The Academy Is... [(If you want to put a pairing I certainly don't mind, but I am utterly entranced by Rory being awesome)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	a nightmare of reason and faith alike

Rory walked down the rain-slicked cobble streets, his cloak snapping with the movement. Only a few guttering torches lit the pitch-black night.

The Pandorica was safe in it's newest home, back to London, one year closer to where they all began. Rory walked on, pacing out the perimeter for several blocks, looking out for anything that might threaten the box, might threaten _her_. After all these centuries, he didn't need to think about the procedure anymore. He just did his duty, endless and forever.

The rain was getting heavier, and most people were safely inside. Rory stopped, turning his head as he heard, beneath the thud of rain drops and the gurgle of the new drains, a noise.

A whimper.

He turned off his familiar path and down a side alley.

There was almost no light, but the darkness didn't seem to bother him now. He could still make out the three men standing in a half-circle at the end of the alley. The smell of beer was strong even through the rain.

There was another whimper, and the men chuckled. "Mother's a whore," one said as he pulled at his belt. "A dead one. Time she started earning her keep."

The sound of his sword being drawn was a whisper between the rain drops. He pressed the tip against the nape of the speaker's neck. "That is not for you to decide," he said calmly. "Leave."

His friend put his hand to his belt knife. Rory smiled, slow and lazy. "Oh, _please_ ," he purred.

Their boots clattered as all three of them ran back up the alleyway.

Rory watched them go before turning to kneel on the stones. "Are you okay? Why are you out on a night like this?"

In response, the girl scrambled deeper into the shadows and came back clutching in her arms a bedraggled puppy. It wiggled in her arms and whined again.

Rory sighed. By now, he'd hoped he'd gotten more sense than this, learned not to get involved. He stayed the same, stayed with Amy, and they always grew up and died. But if he left a crying child alone in the night, then he really was nothing but plastic. "My name is Rory. You better come with me," he told her, gently guiding her up the alley and back towards the Pandorica. "You and your little dog too."


End file.
